


Soft Serve

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Rvb Happy Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Katie and her girlfriend enjoy a treat.An RvB Happy Hour fic, written for notjustsharksfanart for the prompt "jolleyball + finally and dessert"





	

 

“Wow,” Katie whispers, in awe, brown eyes huge behind her thick glasses. “I. I just. Wow.”

Sarita Velasquez thinks she might die right here and now of her girlfriend’s cuteness, and she thinks there are far worse ways to go.

“Is it _real?”_ Katie asks, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Sarita laughs. “Well, it’s not freeze-dried, if that’s what you mean.”

Katie picks up her plastic spoon and brings a gooey spoonful to her lips. “Oh my god,” she mumbles through a mouthful of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce and strawberry syrup. Sarita watches with amusement as Katie’s eyes close and her expression melts into one of utter delight. She swallows. “Oh my god. This is amazing. You are the best.”

“I know,” Sarita can’t resist shooting back triumphantly, before diving into her raspberry swirl cone and _oh_. She almost moans, savoring the sweet creamy swirls of soft-serve. Katie isn’t even exaggerating. It’s been _years_.

“Thanks for getting me a dish,” Katie adds, spooning the cherry off the top of her sundae. “I always drip cones all over myself.”

Sarita leans over to kiss her girlfriend’s nose, and smiles affectionately. “I know.” 


End file.
